


Doctor-Patient Confidentiality

by MissIodine



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode: s07e24 Preemptive Strike, F/F, Vetar Personnel, Why Did I Write This?, i like lizards, lizard porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIodine/pseuds/MissIodine
Summary: Dr. Beverly Crusher and a Cardassian woman from a Galor-class cruiser find one anotherquiteinteresting.An offshoot of season 7 episode 24 "Preemptive Strike."Remember that one Cardassian lady from theVetarin the background for a few seconds? That one.Credits to Tinsnip’s "Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology" for Cardassian anatomy/physiology.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Cardassian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Doctor-Patient Confidentiality

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head one day as I was being gay (which is like every day). And a month later I actually finished writing it.

Siala studied the red-haired human doctor with intense curiosity. 

“Do you people have experience treating Cardassians?” Gul Evek impatiently asked, as he invaded the doctor’s personal space.

“Yes,” the doctor replied, a certain annoyed intonation evident in her voice. “Do you mind?” She brushed past the gul. She was almost Cardassian in her mannerisms. As she walked past, Siala caught a faint hint of her perfume. It was floral...rose scented.

“Gul Evek,” an approaching man addressed. Siala glanced at him as Evek turned to greet him. He was of average height, grey hair, wearing one of those red Starfleet command division uniforms. There were four golden pips on his collar, signifying a captain. Captain...Picard, as her eidetic memory recalled. “I’m sorry that we could not come to your aid sooner.”

Evek scoffed.

“I suppose we’re lucky you came at all. Lately, Starfleet seems to look the other way when the  _ Maquis _ attack.” There was a sour note attached when he named the terrorist organization.

“I can assure you that is not the case. We are doing everything in our power to control them,” Picard replied, flaunting those  _ oh-so-genuine _ human intentions. Siala knew as well as any Cardassian that humans were simply biding their time as their Maquis puppets attempted to whittle down the Union’s presence in the DMZ.

Siala snuck another look at the doctor, who at this point was across the room, tending to one of her crewmates. She couldn’t help but notice her graceful movements, her professional attitude.

“The fact that my ship was attacked suggests your efforts have met with limited success. They came at us with photon torpedoes and type-8 phasers. Now, tell me, Captain. How do you suppose that a group of civilians acquired such weaponry?”

“I can assure you that it was not through official channels,” Picard reassured him.

“So you don’t think the fact that some of the Maquis are former Starfleet officers has anything to do with it?” sneered Evek.

The two commanding officers took their conversation a few paces away from Siala

“Starfleet does not condone the Maquis’ actions in the Demilitarized Zone any more than  _ your _ government would condone the paramilitary actions of Cardassian civilians.”

“We have taken measures to deal with  _ our _ colonists who have armed themselves,” Evek curtly stated.

Picard raised a brow.

“Considering that they destroyed a Juhrayan freighter less than a week ago, I would say that your efforts are meeting with  _ limited _ success.”

“Captain,” Evek started. It was evident he was growing annoyed by Picard’s empty words. “If the Maquis are not stopped, this situation will continue to escalate to the point where the Cardassian military will have no choice but to take matters into their own hands.”

He didn’t wait for a response from the Starfleet captain, brushing past him to discuss a separate matter with his chief tactical officer.

Soon after, Siala was one of the last of  _ Vetar’s  _ personnel left in Sickbay. 

“That’s odd,” one of the nurses commented, furrowing his brow and scrolling through a tricorder.

Siala cocked her head.

“What is it?” she asked.

“It looks as though that plasma conduit rupture could have left some electrified tetryon particulate residue in your wounds,” he replied.

“Meaning?”

“I think Dr. Crusher will have to examine you again.”

Upon hearing that, the human doctor turned around.

“Fine,” Siala grunted, before shrugging. “Scan me again.”

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple,” Crusher said. “Your uniform is completely saturated in radiation; it could easily skew the scan results so--”

_ Was this some kind of flirting?  _

“You want me to undress for you?” Siala interrupted.

Crusher sighed. “If you want to be treated, yes, I am going to need you to get a change of clothes. We have some gowns in the back for you to wear.” Crusher said, gesturing to a door towards the back of the room. “We’ll place your uniform into a decontamination chamber as soon as possible.”

Siala gave out an exasperated sigh in return, then got onto her feet. She opened an orange cabinet to a row of blue medical gowns. Siala removed her armor, then disrobed her underlayer. She saw the plasma burns on her arms again, they stung, especially in the cold air of this ship. 

She took one of the thin gowns into her hand and began to don it. The fabric of it brushed against her neck scales when she slipped it on over her head. The moment it touched her kinat’hU, she began to fantasize thoughts she’d been trying to suppress with her discipline mind.

Oh to have that human doctor touch her all over, to have her touch her Chufa, to trace her Chula with her fingers, to finger...no! No, no, this was ridiculous, Siala reminded herself. Why would Dr. Crusher ever have reason to touch her like that? Do humans even show affection through annoyance? She couldn’t remember. Besides! Cardassian-Federation diplomatic relations were never quite close, so what was to say Crusher even tolerated her presence if not for the humanitarian, medical pretext?

Siala adjusted her gown, looking into a mirror. Despite it being a simple garment, she wanted to appear attractive. The cognitive, realistic part of her mind reminded her that this was silly.

She exited the back, making her way to the bio-bed again, propping herself back on. One of the  _ Enterprise _ nurses who was treating the last other Cardassian remaining in sickbay, besides her, attempted to shoot a sneaky glance at her scaled legs for a moment, before he caught himself. 

Crusher approached, whispering an, “all right, let’s get to it. We’ll start with the most immediate concern first.” She began a scan with the medical tricorder, then tenderly inspected Siala’s arms. She reached for a dermal regenerator and carefully ran it along the couple of bad burns. The whirling device with its blue hue slowly mended the fractured skin and scales.

“You’re...a  _ ssskilled _ medic,” Siala said, hissing softly.

The doctor eyed her oddly.

“Thanks...it’s all part of my job.” There was a hint of confusion in the woman’s voice.

The surgical instrument repaired the last of the burns and Dr. Crusher picked up her medical tricorder to review the scan.

“So,” Siala started, beginning to get onto her feet. “Am I free to go now, Doctor?”

“Wait a minute, there’s an anomalous reading here.”

“What do you mean? What kind of anomalous reading?”

“It’s unclear, but it looks to be trace amounts of residual radiation still left in your bloodstream.”

“But, my ship's to be leaving in less than an hour. Why can’t you simply give me an anti-radiation agent to take with me?”

“There’s no telling what polarized plasma radiation could do to your wellbeing. We’ll let the captain know so he can tell Gul Evek that you’ll have to stay here for a little longer. I’m sure the  _ Vetar _ can rendezvous with us again later, when we’ve either neutralized the radiation or until it goes away on its own.”

“B-but, my duties!”

“I don’t know how it is on Cardassia, but I’m not about to let an injured patient out of my medbay before she’s been treated.”

Siala huffed. “Fine.”

“Let’s check in with the Captain. Come on.”

The doctor helped Siala onto her feet and guided her to the nearest turbolift. 

A female Bajoran Starfleet officer stepped out of the turbolift, giving the doctor a quick smile and Siala a curt acknowledgement, although the nod to Siala was merely a basic formality. The wounds incurred between their species were still painfully evident. 

“So, what was your name again?” Siala asked the doctor as they stepped into the small, circular room.

The turbolift doors closed and the chamber began to rise to Deck 1.

“Beverly Crusher,” she said, giving the Cardassian woman a small smile. “And you?”

“Siala Resad. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Beverly”

Beverly blushed, although she did try to hide the rosiness of her cheeks as she looked away

“Sorry, is it alright if I call you Beverly?” Siala quickly asked, hoping she didn’t just make a less-than-discreet tactical advance.

“Oh, oh yes of course,” Beverly clarified, straightening her face right before the turbolift doors opened to the bridge.

The bearded first officer greeted Beverly with a short, “doctor.”

“Commander,” Beverly greeted him back.

Beverly guided Siala to the doors labeled ‘01 Ready room’ where she tapped a key on the adjacent wall panel.

“Enter!”

The orange double doors slid open. Picard looked up from a PADD he had in his hand.

“Ah, Dr. Crusher,” he said, before he turned to Siala. “And one of our guests. I thought the  _ Vetar _ was due to depart momentarily?”

“This is Glinn Resad. She requires some additional treatment in our medical facilities. Her wounds appear to have been somewhat more complicated than originally assumed,” Beverly said.

Siala nodded.

“Well, I suppose I can inform Gul Evek that one of his officers will have to stay behind for a little while longer. How long will Miss Resad be staying with us?”

“It shouldn’t be more than a couple days, Captain.”

“Very well. Is there anything else?”

Beverly looked to Siala, who shook her head.

“That’ll be all. Thank you,” Beverly concluded.

Picard nodded and began to read his PADD again. 

Beverly guided Siala back to the bridge turbolift, where some of the bridge officers gave Siala suspicious looks. They were easily unaccustomed to seeing a Cardassian onboard the flagship of the Federation.

“Will I be remaining in sickbay for the duration of my stay here?”

“Well, I was thinking about that. I’m not too sure how comfortable those beds are after more than a day of rest. Perhaps you’d be more comfortable staying in guest quarters?”

“Guest quarters are acceptable.”

When they arrived back at sickbay, Beverly began to type arrangements for Siala’s room.

“Oh shoot,” Beverly said. “Deck 7 is undergoing general maintenance, so the quarters are off limits for the time being.”

Siala looked over the doctor’s shoulder. The monitor displayed several sections of Deck 7 in red, yet Deck 8 on the other hand looked relatively clear. 

“What about these quarters?” Siala asked, gesturing to Deck 8.

Beverly tapped the display to enhance the floorplan. “There aren’t many vacancies, but…” she paused.

“...But what?” 

“My quarters are here,” Beverly pointed to a room marked ‘Room 2133.’ “Would you consider...spending the night with me?”

Siala’s gaze snapped to the doctor. 

“Sp-s-spend the night, w-with you?” Siala fumbled, in shock at the question.

“I-I mean you don’t have to! No pressure, either! Just if...you wanted…?”

“I think, Siala began, “...that’d...be agreeable.” 

“Then it’s settled!” Beverly exclaimed. “Perhaps we’ll head there now.”

As they began their journey to the doctor’s quarters, the continuous bombardment of chilly air and bright lights began to make Siala a little uneasy.

“Wait, just a second, actually,” Siala said, getting the woman’s attention again. She gestured to the thin, sky blue medical gown she was still wearing. “Is there a chance I can get a change of clothes.”

“I’m so sorry about that! I forgot you were still wearing that! I have some clothes in my quarters that might fit you.” 

“W-works for me!”

Siala found Beverly’s quarters quite comfortable, especially once the lights were dimmed once Siala explained the Cardassian sensitivity to bright lights. The red velvet floor was soft, cream colored walls were calming, and the aroma of the flowers on the glass coffee table smelled almost as sweet as Beverly did. Beverly had gone to fetch something comfortable for Siala to wear. 

She brought out a fine, silky robe, and allowed Siala to change into it in some privacy.

“Are you hungry at all?” Beverly asked.

“Well, I don’t suppose your replicators serve Cardassian cuisine, do they?”

“I don’t believe they do,” Beverly said. “But there’s plenty of dishes you might like! Perhaps we could try spaghetti with marinara sauce?” 

What an odd choice of name for a food, Siala thought.

“I’ll give it a try, just for you, Beverly,” Siala said, letting out a quiet giggle.

Beverly replicated two dishes, setting one down in front of Siala and one in front of her. Siala gazed at the food and then to the fork.

“How does one consume this?”

“Oh, let me show you,” Beverly said, grabbing her fork. She twisted the pasta noodles around the tines, the rich, red sauce smothering the food. She slowly raised the fork to Siala’s lips, who in turn, opened her mouth. She took the warm strands and rich sauce into her mouth, chewing slowly. One of the strands hung down, so Beverly took that opportunity to lean across the table again to take the other end of it into her mouth. Slowly, the two women closed in on the center of the strand and when they did, Siala surprised the human with a kiss. 

As Siala swallowed the mouthful of food, she moved her seat to sit beside her newfound friend. She touched a finger to the side of Beverly’s neck’s stroking it slowly.

“I take it that bringing me to your quarters was more than a simple gesture of kindnesssss...”

Beverly looked at her and gently rubbed a thumb on Siala’s Chufa, which despite how gentle that touch was, it was quite powerful in the right scenario, a scenario like this.

“Oh, Siala, you should know that human necks aren’t as sensitive as a Cardassian’s.”

Beverly pushed Siala onto the nearby sofa, and placed a firm hand onto her neck ridges, massaging them with the careful precision of a doctor’s hand. Siala moaned softly as she gazed upon Beverly’s beautiful face. 

“Like that?” Beverly inquired.

“Very much, yessssss,” Siala hissed in between a moan. 

“Then perhaps you’ll enjoy this too.”

Beverly bit down onto Siala’s blue-highlighted third neck scale, the most sensitive scale on a Cardassian’s body.

“Ahn!” Siala grunted, involuntarily twitching. “How-how did you know that--ah!--was a place for...nynmmmm…”

“When you’re a doctor on the flagship of the Federation, you pick up on a lot of alien anatomy and physiology.” 

Siala began to slide off her robe, revealing her scaled and ridged skin. The thoughts running through her mind were many, but she truly wanted to see what a human looked like underneath their clothes, especially this human. How scandalous…

She reached to pull off Beverly’s blouse. Siala’s hands met with smooth skin, as expected, but she was still immediately mesmerized by the profound gentle warmth accompanied with it.

“B-Beverly!”

“Yes, what is it?!” Beverly asked, looking alarmed.

Siala plunged her face into Beverly.

“Your body! It’s so warm!”

Beverly pet Siala’s hair, stroking the black strands with gentle fervor.

“You’re quite warm yourself.”

“Oh?”

“Not physically I suppose, although I’m about to change that, but you’re probably the friendliest Cardassian I’ve ever met.”

Siala let out an uncharacteristic giggle as she pulled off the rest of her companion’s top. 

She touched her hands onto Beverly’s torso, grabbing for Beverly’s pair of breasts.

“So...warm…and...soft...”

Beverly began to pull off Siala’s robe. As the garment dropped off, Beverly ran her hand along the scaled length of Siala’s arm, then grabbed the Cardassian’s wrist and pulled her farther down.

“You’re mine,” Beverly cackled. “It’s time for a little physical examination.”

The doctor massaged Siala’s kinat’hU, just as Siala had so longed for, earlier that day. 

“Oh?! I’d love a full physical, B-Beverly.”

Siala felt as Beverly slowly traced her fingers down her neck ridges and onto her chest, stopping at her Chula. Beverly made a brief moment of eye contact with the ‘patient,’ before she moved her head down to Siala’s nipples, her tolv. They were just peeping through the gap in scaling and Beverly seemed to see an ample opportunity to flick them with her tongue.

The Cardassian moaned softly in return, offering Beverly a better view of her tolv as the scaling around her nipples involuntarily retracted. On the other hand, Siala was certainly eager to continue. 

“Oh doctor, there’s no need to be so coy. Why don’t you just get down to the real business at hand?”

The doctor smiled deviously as she rested a hand on Siala’s Chuva, directly superior from her ajan. It was a rather delicate area.

“What a lovely ‘groin spoon!’” Beverly chuckled. She pressed on it. “How does that feel?”

“ _ Chuva!  _ And gentle! Please! A doctor’s touch! Absolutely no pressing on it!”

With a more forceful approach, Beverly passionately kissed Siala and drove her fingers through Siala’s cloaca in a rather non-superficial manner. 

“I can’t imagine what the--ahn--Central Command would think of thisss,” Siala commented, a subtle moan breaking the statement in half. 

“Oh, you know about doctor-patient confidentiality. I won’t tell a soul if you don’t.” 

Beverly’s fingers moved another few centimeters in.

“A-agreed!” Siala moaned after a sharp inhale. 

Beverly continued to play with Siala’s vit for a several minutes, constantly sending Siala into increasingly impatient horniness.

“Why won’t you just fuck me already!?” Siala demanded after the teasing had gone on for long enough.

Beverly laughed.

“You’re not a very  _ patient _ patient, are you?”

“Maybe I’m not!” Siala pouted. 

With that, Beverly left Siala to place her arm over the quarter’s replicator. Siala lacked adequately sharp hearing, but the words ‘prUt’ and ‘strap-on’ were  _ quite  _ clear.

“Beverlyyyy? What’s that you got there?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” Beverly smirked, rolling her eyes. “Besides, you wanted to get your full physical over and done with.”

Beverly disrobed the last of her clothing and placed herself on top of Siala’s naked body. Beverly’s prUt strap on was anatomically accurate; it was a bit girthy, not too long, perfect for an eager Cardassian woman’s ajan. The two made close eye contact as the doctor placed her ‘probe’ inside. 

The esteemed Dr. Crusher clearly wasn’t lying when she said she was well-versed in Cardassian physiology. Her steady, deliberate pace of shallow thrusts kept flicking against Siala’s vit--almost deflecting off of it, but the stimulation proved extremely desirable. 

A gentle, small thrust there, an almost tickling sensation over here. Siala closed her eyes and pulled the doctor closer so that their bodies were locked in the tightest of hugs. As Siala wrapped her legs around Beverly’s waist, she felt the slow buildup of a climax.

“Beverly! Beverly! I’m gonna--Beverly, I’m gonna--” Siala said, yet before she could finish her sentence, her body spoke well enough for her. In one big package, she came against Beverly’s downstairs.

“Good girl. We’ll have to schedule you for a follow-up appointment,” Beverly chuckled.

Siala smiled.

“Sign me up. I think I have  _ a lot _ of free time ahead of me.”


End file.
